O ataque
by ThainaPortugal
Summary: A reação da Fleur e o primeiro encontro dela com Bill após o ataque!


Um animal enjaulado. Era exatamente isso que Fleur estava parecendo naquele instante. Molly Weasley, sua futura sogra, estava sentada com os olhos cravados no estranho relógio da família. Fleur não conseguia. Não conseguia sentar-se e esperar apenas. Ela era boa. Ela era uma ótima bruxa. – **Eu devia ter ido com ele..** – a loira murmurou, a ruiva sequer piscou. Fleur sabia que sua futura sogra, bem como sua futura cunhada, a odiavam. Não é como se ela não estivesse acostumada a esse tipo de comportamento por parte de outras mulheres. Não se importava. Ela tinha Bill. Ela havia enfrentado sua avó e convencido seus pais de que ele era a pessoa certa. E, por Merlin, depois de enfrentar Jacquetta, Molly Weasley era uma bixinho de pelúcia fofo que dizia "eu te amo". Andava de um lado para o outro na sala. Olhava para a fogueira intensamente. Então voltava a andar. Olhava para o relógio, o ponteiro de Bill continuava apontando para "perigo mortal". Girava a aliança no dedo e então olhava pra fora. Voltava a fazer tudo de novo. Foi então que um patrono adentrou a sala. "**Dumbledore está morto, temos muitos feridos!**", o coração de Fleur errou uma batida. Feridos. A única morte mencionada havia sido a do diretor e aquilo doía em Fleur, sabia que era um bom homem. Sabia o quanto todos os admiravam. Mas aquilo significava que Bill estava vivo, não significava? – **Vamos? **– ela perguntou para a mulher ruiva que só apertou o chalé contra o corpo e acenou que sim. Aparataram em Hogsmade e correram para o castelo. Tudo parecia destruído, tomaram cuidado e mantiveram sempre as varinhas em riste. Encontraram com Remus Lupin no caminho. – **Molly.. Fleur.. eu.. eu sinto muito..** – o tom dele indicava algo ruim. Algo verdadeiramente ruim. Sentiu Molly apertar o seu braço com força. – **Bill.. onde está Bill?** – Fleur gaguejou. – **Na Ala hospitalar.. ele foi atacado.. **– Fleur não esperou que ele terminasse a frase e correu na direção que haviam lhe apontado. Foi então que viu o ruivo na cama. Estava ensanguentado. Seu rosto havia sido dilacerado, bem como seu ombro e braço. Ela tampou a boca com a mão delicada antes de correr até ele. – **O.. o que houve?** – ela perguntou aflita. Foi Remus quem explicou, Molly chorava desesperadamente. – **Greyback adquiriu o um gosto por sangue humano, mesmo fora das noites de lua cheia.. eu sinto muito, Fleur..** – o homem explicou com a voz cheia de pesar. – **Enton.. ele vai ser um.. ** - ela não queria dizer a palavra lobisomem, tinha medo de ofender Lupin de alguma maneira e ele lhe lançou um sorriso fraco. – **Não, mas ele vai mudar um pouco.. vai gostar de carne mal-passada, por exemplo.. e essas cicatrizes.. elas não vão sumir..** – o homem lhe explicou e ela respirou aliviada. Todos podiam ver o quanto Remus sofria, Fleur podia ver como ele se martirizava e o que isso fazia com Tonks. Ela não queria isso para Bill. Observou Madame Pomfrey cuidar dos ferimentos dele. O ver desacordado e frágil daquele jeito cortava seu coração. – **Bem.. **– Molly começou, despertando Fleur de seu transe. – **Ele estava tão feliz.. ia até se casar **– aquilo foi o suficiente para Fleur explodir. Estava aguentando todo o comportamento da mãe de Bill durante aqueles meses, mas isso já era demais. – **Pardon? **– Fleur exclamou revoltada. – **Você acha que Bill não vai mais querer se casar comigo? **– a loira estava furiosa. – **Não.. bem..** – a ruiva pareceu desconcertada e deu um passo para trás ao ver que Fleur avançava em sua direção. – **Só.. pela maneira como ele ficou.. ** – disse num tom polido olhando para a francesa que só fez ficar ainda mais irritada. – **O que me importa como ele se parece?** – ela ralhou irritada. – **Eu sou bonite o suficiente parra nós dois, eu penso..** – Fleur disse olhando para a futura sogra de maneira superior. – **Todas esses cicatrizes só mostran o quão corrajoso e bravo meu maride é! **– ela disse furiosa e Molly parecia que tinha recebido um balaço na cabeça. Então a abraçou e começou a fazer planos sobre o casamento. Parece que finalmente havia entendido o que o filho entendeu muito rapidamente: Fleur era mais do que uma menina bonita. Aos poucos a Ala hospitalar foi esvaziando, Madame Pomfrey insistiu que Fleur se retirasse, mas ela negou. Queria que Bill a visse assim que acordasse, queria que ele soubesse que nada havia mudado para ela. Não podia deixar que ele se sentisse abandonado. Horas se passaram. A loira ajudava a cuidar dos ferimentos do futuro marido com muito cuidado. Acabou adormecendo na cadeira, segurando a mão de Bill e com a cabeça apoiada na maca. Então sentiu ele se mover, acordou assustada e, ao olha-lo, viu aquele grande par de olhos esverdeados a encarando. – **Oh.. mon Bill **– ela disse de forma carinhosa levantando-se e sentando-se na cama. – **Oi.. **– ele disse com a voz rouca e ela lhe ofereceu um copo d'agua. Ele tomou com cuidado, ela o ajudando. – **O que houve? **– ele perguntou um pouco tonto e tentou tocar a própria face. – **Non..** – ela disse tirando a mão dele de perto do rosto. – **Você enfrrrentou Greyback na batalha..** – ela sussurrou cuidadosa, mantendo a mão dele entre as suas. – **O quão ruim é?** – ele perguntou tenso, sabendo que Fleur era sempre cruelmente sincera. – **Ruim o suficiente para fazer sua mãe pensar que eu desistirria do casamento.. ** - ela disse baixinho e ele respirou fundo. – **Você desistiu?** – ele perguntou tentando soar brincalhão, mas era evidente o medo em sua voz. Medo de perde-la. Era possível sentir todo o amor que ele sentia por ela naquele olhar, o olhar que ela sempre desejou receber. – **Eu disse que tenho beleza suficiente parra nós dois..** – ela sussurrou unindo os lábios aos dele. – **Fleur.. **– ele murmurou e ela o olhou profundamente. – **Eu acho cicatrizes extremamente sensual, inglês! **– ela disse com seu sotaque carregado e então sorriu. Ele tocou a face dela e ela inclinou o rosto em direção ao seu toque. – **Você tem certeza?** – ele perguntou baixinho. – **Seus pais.. sua avó..** – ele começou, mas foi calado com outro beijo da noiva. – **Eles irão saber que mon marride é um homem muito corrajoso.. **– ela disse de forma carinhosa e ele sorriu, arrependendo-se no instante seguinte pela dor que havia o acertado. – **O que eu fiz para merecer você, francesa? ** – o tom dele era leve e brincalhão, ela aninhou-se ao lado dele na maca da Ala hospitalar, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele que não estava ferido. – **Algo muite ruim, inglês.. algo realmente ruim parra merecer esse monstre que destrroi corraçons.. **– ela disse num tom leve e brincalhão. Ele sorriu, lembrando-se da vez que havia a chamado assim. Então beijou o topo de sua cabeça. – **Je t'aime, Fleur..** – ele disse com seu francês ruim a fazendo sorrir. – **Eu também te amo, inglês, parra sempre! **– ela disse de modo suave e então adormeceram abraçados. Sabiam que ainda enfrentariam muitos problemas, mais do que poderiam contar. Mas tinham um ao outro. E, desde que continuassem juntos, tudo se resolveria.


End file.
